Sehun! Give Me A Chance
by ByunParkPila
Summary: Kai hanya ingin Sehun kembali dan memberinya kesempatan. Tapi bagaimana jika Sehun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang dulu? Summary ancur/ YAOI! /HUNKAI/ABSURD/BIKIN LAPER(?)
1. chapter 1

**_Prolog_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pilapelangi_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kai merasa bosan dengan hubungannya bersama Sehun pun mencoba untuk berselingkuh dengan salah satu Namja pilihan orang tuanya. Hingga semuanya terbongkar oleh Sehun. Kai pun hanya bisa menangis dan meneriaki nama Sehun dalam jeritan penyesalannya._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sehun hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan kecil dipinggiran kota Seoul. Ia pun hijrah ke Seoul dengan tujuan mendapatkan pekerjaan dan hidup dengan layak disana. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Kai, seorang Namja manis dari keluarga terpandang di Seoul. Mereka pun menjalin Hubungan setelah lebih dari satu tahun mengenal. Tetapi tepat saat ia dan Kai akan merayakan hari jadi mereka yang kedua di apartemen pribadi Kai, betapa kagetnya Sehun saat melihat kekasih hatinya yang kini tengah ditindih oleh seorang Namja tampan tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Setelah itu ia keluar kembali dan membanting pintu apartemen Kai dengan sangat keras, Sehun pergi dengan rasa sakit hati dan kecewa yang teramat besar. Meninggalkan sepasang anak adam yang terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatan tak senonoh mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sehun kembali lah. Maafkan aku. Aku merindukanmu-Kai_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku kembali Kai. Dan akan kupastikan. Kau akan mengerti apa itu neraka dunia-Sehun_

.

.

.

.

.

 **DELETE/** **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

HUHUHU *nangis(?) gaje

Entah kenapa...

Gw pengen banget bikin Kai nyakitin Sehun tapi posisi(?) mereka itu tetap sama.

Btw mudah mudahan ini lanjut dah.. Lanjut kalo ada yg ngereview*tonjok

Tapi sebenarnya pengen banget ngelanjutin nih ff. Tapi ff nista gw yang lain juga belum ada yg selese semua *plak

Udh ah cepika cepiki nya

Pokoknya ff ini akan saya lanjutkan jika ada yg ngereview ok*maksa*gampar reader-nim*

Wkwkw sekian dulu dari pila.. Bye bye...


	2. chapter 2 pengumuman

Hiks saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada reader-nim yang sudah berkenan untuk ngereview *nangis di pelukan Sehun*dihajar sama hunkai Shipper*

Ok dah. Sesuai dengan janji saya, saya akan melanjutkan ff lucnut bin absurd saya ini. Saya akan nge'usaha'in chapter 1 nya akan selesai minggu ini. Jadi mohon doanya chingu deul.

Buat yang udah ngereview. Pila kasih kissu satu satu *plak

Ok dah segitu aja pengumuman dari pila. Tunggu kelanjutan dari ff ini oke... Dan bagi yang membaca nya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~~~~

Bye bye...

 ** _Pilapelangi_**


	3. chapter 3 (Flashback part 1)

**_Chapter 1_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pilapelangi_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback on~_**

 _Semuanya bermula saat Sehun baru saja menapaki kakinya dikota Metropolitan Seoul._ _Ia hijrah dari kampung halamannya ke kota besar ini dengan tujuan mendapatkan pekerjaan dan hidup dengan layak._

 _Sehun berjalan menjauhi halte bis yang menjadi tempat persinggahan pertamanya di Seoul. Dengan berbekal ijazah SMU yang ia bawa serta keberaniannya, Sehun dengan_ _mantap melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalanan ramai kota Seoul. Ia menatap takjub gedung gedung besar yang dulu hanya bisa ia lihat dari buku atau mading yang pernah ia baca. Tapi kini semuanya nyata adanya dimata Sehun._

 _Sehun yang masih mengagumi keindahan kota Seoul tidak menyadari kalau ia tengah menyebrangi jalanan yang ramai, hingga-_

 _TINNN!!! CKITTT!!!_

 _Sehun yang terkejut pun langsung jatuh terduduk. Ia memejamkan matanya takut. Sehun bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya saking shock nya._

 _" HEI?! Kau tidak apa apa? "_

 _Mata Sehun yang sempat terpejam tadi perlahan terbuka karena mendengar suara halus yang terasa sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Matanya pun terbuka sempurna, menampilkan seorang Namja manis yang tengah berjongkok didepannya dengan kulit Tan sexy nya tengah menatap cemas ke'arahnya._

 _" hei... Are you oke? " tanya sang Namja manis itu kembali sembari melambaikan tangannya didepan Sehun. Apakah ia tiba tiba menjadi buta dan tuli karena hampir aku tabrak tadi? Pikir sang Namja manis. Setelah itu ia menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari pikiran konyolnya tadi._

 _" hei tuan, kau tidak apa apa? "_

 _" oh? Ah ya, aku tidak apa apa " jawab Sehun setelah dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya kembali._

 _Namja manis yang masih dalam posisi jongkok nya menghela nafas lega. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan maaf kepada semua orang yang ternyata sedari tadi telah mengerubungi mereka. Orang orang tadi pun mulai membubarkan diri dan kembali berlalu dengan kendaraan masing masing. Namja manis tadi kembali menghadap Sehun yang kini tengah mencoba berdiri sambil memegang tas besarnya yang sedari tadi dipegang erat oleh Sehun._

 _" kau sungguh tidak apa a-"_

 _TINNN!!_

 _Ucapan Namja manis itu terpotong karena klakson mobil yang ternyata sedari tadi telah menunggu dibelakang mobilnya._

 _" ah ayo masuk ke mobil dulu" ucap sang Namja manis sambil menarik paksa lengan kurus Sehun._

.

- _Pilapelangi-"_

.

 _Setelah kejadian yang sedikit drama tadi, kini Sehun dan Namja manis tadi berada disebuah Cafe mewah didistrik Gangnam. Keduanya terdiam, merasa canggung akan kehadiran masing masing. Hingga akhirnya sang Namja manis pun membuka mulutnya ._

 _" em... Mianhe. Tadi aku hampir menabrak mu "_

 _" ne, gwaenchana " jawab Sehun singkat sambil tersenyum tipis namun terlihat tampan dimata Namja manis itu._

 _" ah! Namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai "_ _ucap Namja manis yang ternyata Kai itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya_

 _" Namaku Sehun "_ _ujar Sehun dengan ragu sambil menerima uluran tangan Kai._

 _Mereka pun berjabat tangan, setelah itu menarik tangan masing masing ketempat semula._

 _" tidak ada nama keluarga? "_ _tanya Kai bingung._

 _" aku dibesarkan dipanti asuhan, sebenarnya aku bisa saja memakai nama keluarga ibu asuhku. Tapi aku merasa tidak pantas " jelas Sehun sambil meminum cappucino yang tadi dipesankan oleh Kai._

 _" M-maafkan aku " ujar Kai merasa bersalah_.

 _" tidak apa " jawab Sehun singkat(lagi)_.

 _Keheningan pun kembali menghampiri mereka. Tapi tiba tiba-_

 ** _Kring Kring Kring ~_**

 _Suara telfon Sehun yang berbunyi pun memecah suasana hening dan canggung diantara mereka._

 _Sehun dengan cepat mengambil telfonnya yang berada disaku celana nya. 'Eomma' Nama itulah yang tertera di layar telfon Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar - yang kini terlihat amat sangat tampan bagi Kai - dan segera mengangkat panggilan masuk itu._

 _" Yeoboseyo eomma "_

 _" **sehunnie? Kau sudah sampai di Seoul sayang? Bagaimana disana? Kau baik baik saja kan? Kau sudah datang ke tempat ahjumma kenalan eomma? Kau-"**_

 _" Eomma, bertanyalah satu satu " ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh mendengar betapa cerewet nya ibu asuhnya itu._

 ** _" ais, baiklah maafkan eomma ne? "_**

 _" Ne eomma, baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaan eomma. Iya ini aku Sehunnie mu. Aku sudah sampai Seoul dan baik baik saja. Aku belum pergi ketempat Ahjumma teman kenalan eomma_

 ** _" Wae Sehunnie? "_**

 _" Aku masih ingin jalan jalan "_

 ** _" aish, ya sudahlah, puaskan dulu rasa ingin tahu mu itu. Tapi jangan sampai larut ne "_**

 _" ne eomma, sudah dulu ne. Biaya telfon ke Seoul pasti sangat mahal "_

 ** _" ah kau betul Sehunnie, ya sudah hati hati lah disana anakku,anyeong..."_**

 _" ne eomma, anyeong " klik sambungan telfonpun terputus._

 _" mian, aku harus pergi "_

 _" Gwaenchana, memang nya kau mau kemana? "_

 _" Aku akan pergi kerumah Ahjumma kenalan ibu asuhku "_

 _" Ayo aku antar " ujar Kai sambil berdiri dari kursinya._

 _" Tidak perlu-"_

 _" Ayolah... " ujar Kai sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan Puppy - yang mungkin bisa membuat Sehun pingsan ditempat jika saja tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena kadar keimutan Kai yang diatas rata rata._

 _" Anggap saja ini sebagai tambahan permintaan maafku " lanjut Kai_

 _" Hah... Baiklah " jawab Sehun pasrah. Bukannya malah bagus? Uang nya jadi bisa terselamatkan kan?_

 _" Ok, dimana alamat nya? "_

 _Sehun memberi secarik kertas sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kai._

 _Setelah itu mereka kembali masuk kedalam Mobil mewah Kai. Kai pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju kan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah menuju rumah Ahjumma kenalan ibu asuh Sehun._

.

- _Pilapelangi-_

.

 _5 bulan setelah kejadian itu. Mereka pun tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Mungkin karena kesibukan masing masing._ _Atau mungkin takdir? Hm... Entahlah_

 _Kini Sehun telah mendapat pekerjaan disebuah restoran cepat saji yang menghidangkan ayam sebagai menu utamanya._ _Kondisi restoran sangat padat dan ramai pengunjung, membuat para pelayan restoran kewalahan menangani pesanan para pelanggan. Tak terkecuali_

 _Sehun kini tengah berjalan kearah meja nomor 48 - yang terletak tepat disamping dinding kaca - sambil membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan seorang Namja yang terlihat tengah menghadap kearah kaca transparan itu. Menampilkan jalanan ramai kota Seoul._

 _" Ini pesanan anda tuan "_

 _Namja yang tadi melihat ke arah luar kaca kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Namja ini saat ia melihat wajah Sehun ini. Ternyata dia adalah -_

 _" Kai? "_

 _" Sehun? "_

 _" kau beker- "_

 _" Sehun layani pelanggan dimeja nomor 37 " ucapan Namja yang ternyata Kai itu terpotong saat rekan kerja Sehun menyuruhnya untuk melayani pelanggan yang lain._

 _" ah maaf Kai aku harus melayani pesanan yang lain dulu " ujar Sehun setelah berlalu dari hadapan Kai._

 _Namun baru beberapa langkah dari meja Kai, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan kearah meja tadi. Setelah itu Sehun berdiri dengan wajah kaku dihadapan Kai yang terlihat bingung._

 _" Bisakah aku meminta nomor telfon mu? " tanya Sehun sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah kakunya._

 _" Eh? " Kai hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Namun setelah itu tersenyum dan mengangguk._

 ** _7 bulan kemudian~_**

 _Setelah kejadian saling bertukar nomor telfon - yang menurut Sehun sangat memalukan itu - mereka pun kini telah semakin dekat bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih._

 _Bagaimana tidak? Mereka itu kalau pergi berdua pasti saling bercanda dengan tangan Sehun yang merangkul pundak sempit Kai. Meski akhirnya Sehun kembali menarik tangannya kembali karena merasa tidak sopan._ _Walau sebenarnya ia senang saat merangkul Kai._

 _Contoh lainnya seperti saat mereka kekedai es krim langganan Kai. Dengan santainya Kai meneyenderkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Sehun. Yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati dan jantung yang berdebar debar oleh Sehun._

 _Jadi tunggu apalagi?_

 _Sehun juga berpikiran seperti itu. Dia merasa bahwa ia harus bisa memperjelas hubungannya dengan Kai. Bukan dalam konteks pertemanan tapi dalam_ _konteks yang lebih intim._

 _Jujur saja sebenarnya Sehun telah memiliki rasa pada Kai sejak hari bertukar nomor telfon itu. Ia juga merasa Kai nyaman dengannya. Jadi untuk apa ia menunda lagi?_

 _Sehun sadar bahwa ia hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang hanya dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan kecil. Tapi apa salahnya untuk mencoba bukan_

 _Jadi, setelah ia mengumpulkan segala keberanian dan tekad serta uang. Sehun pun mengajak Kai ketemuan disebuah cafe._

 _Dan kini SehunSehun terlihat telah siap dengan setelan kasual namun tampan miliknya. Ia memakai jaket yang baru saja dibelinya setelah mendapat gaji pada awal bulan, setelah itu ia juga memakai T-shirt berwarna putih polos dan jeans berwarna hitam yang melekat dengan pas ditubuh jangkung nya. Jangan lupa sneakers putih hadiah dari rekan kerjanya saat ia berulang tahun bulan april kemarin._ _Dan untuk menyempurnakan tampilan nya, Sehun pun menyisir rambut dan membentuk nya seperti koma._

 _" Perfect " ujar Sehun saat melihat penampilannya dikaca._

 _Setelah merasa sempurna dengan tampilannya, Sehun pun keluar dari kamarnya. Berjalan keruang tamu, berniat untuk meminta izin kepada sang pemilik rumah._

 _" Aigoo~ kau tampan sekali Sehunnie. Mau kemana hm? " Tanya sang ahjumma pemilik rumah._

 _" Gomawo ahjumma. Aku ada janji dengan temanku, bolehkah? "_

 _" Teman? Benarkah? ~ atau jangan kau ingin menemui Yeojachingu mu? " ujar ahjumma Jung - Sehun biasa memanggilnya seperti Itu - setengah menggoda Sehun._

 _" Mwo? Aniya~ aku hanya akan bertemu dengan temanku Ahjumma Jung~" Jawab Sehun setengah malu karena digoda oleh ahjumma._

 _" kkkk~ Ne, pergilah. Tapi jangan sampai terlalu larut ne, ahjumma takut terjadi apa apa "_

 _" Ne ahjumma, gomawo. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu " ujar Sehun setelah itu keluar dari rumah. Mengambil kunci motor metic yang masih ia cicil. Setelah itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ke Cafe yang menjadi tempat ia dan Kai bertemu nanti._

 _-Pilapelangi-_

 _Sehun pov_

 _Aku memakirkan motorku dilahan parkir yang disediakan oleh Cafe ini. Melepas helm ku dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk Cafe. Setelah berada didalam Cafe aku mengedarkan pandangan ku, mencari kursi yang kosong. Hingga tidak sengaja mataku melihat Kai yang ternyata sudah berada disalah satu meja yang terletak dipojok Cafe tersebut. Aishhh kenapa Kai harus datang duluan? Padahal aku yang mengajak nya ketemuan tapi malah aku yang terlambat. Sehun pabboya._

 _Setelah bergulat dengan pikiranku. Aku pun melangkah kan kaki dengan ragu menuju meja yang telah ditempati oleh Kai. Kai nampak sedang memainkan smartphone mahalnya hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku._

 _" Ehem, anyeong~" Sapa ku sambil berdehem, bermaksud untuk mencari perhatiannya._

 _Kai pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ku, lalu tersenyum— sangat— manis_.

 _" Anyeong Sehunnie~" ujar Kai sambil mempertahankan senyum manisnya yang membuat ingin meleleh sekarang juga saking manis dan hangatnya senyuman bidadari tanpa sayap ini(eh?)_

 _" Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu? " tanyaku sambil menarik kursi didepannya, setelah itu aku duduki._

 _" Um, Aniya~ aku juga baru sampai " jawab Kai sambil menggeleng imut. Oh tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk semanis dia?_

 _" Ah begitu " Hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari mulutku. Karena kini fokusku tertuju pada penampilannya yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, berbeda dalam artian lebih menjurus ke yang lebih baik. Manis dan sexy secara bersamaan . Oh~ aku juga dapat mencium bau coklat memabukkan yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya. Apa dia_ _mandi menggunakan coklat?_

 _" Jadi? " Pikiranku yang sedari tadi menuju ketubuh indah seorang Kim Kai langsung teralihkan kembali saat sang pemilik tubuh membuka suaranya._

 _" Jadi? " tanyaku. Eh pabboya kenapa aku malah menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan juga?_

 _" Kenapa Sehunnie ingin bertemu? Ada hal penting kah? Biasanya kan yang mengajak ketemuan itu pasti aku duluan " ujar Kai panjang lebar sambil menatap penasaran kearahku dengan mata sayu itu._

 _" Sebenarnya, Huftt ~" aku menghentikan perkataanku untuk menghela nafas sejenak._

 _Kai hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda bahwa ia bingung dengan sikapku. Baiklah Sehun, kuatkan dirimu. Ujarku dalam hati, menyemangati diri sendiri._

" _sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu " ujar ku kembali setelah mengumpulkan keberanian dalam diriku._

 _" hm? Terus? "_

 _" Aku bukanlah Namja yang romantis, humoris, ataupun kaya raya. Tapi setidaknya aku punya usaha, tekad, dan cinta untukmu. Jadi~ huftt mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? " aishhh jinja. Apa apaan yang aku katakan tadi?! Aishhh dasar Sehun pab—_

 _" Sehunnie! " Aku terkejut saat Kai tiba tiba bangkit dan langsung menghamburkan tubuh sexy nya kearah ku. Dia kenapa? Apakah dia menerimaku? Aku kira dia akan langsung pergi setelah mendengar pengakuan dari mulutku._

 _" Kai? Waeyo? " Tanyaku saat Kai masih betah pada posisinya. Oh tidak, aku merasakan pundaknya bergetar dalam pelukan ku. Apakah ia menangis?_

 _" Sehunnie pabbo-ya~" Ujar Kai dengan suara seraknya. Ternyata dia benar benar menangis._

 _" Kai~ uljima ne, mianhe kalau perkataan ku membuat mu sedih. Tidak apa apa. Tidak usah diterima. Tapi kita tetap bisa berteman kan? " Tanyaku lagi sambil menahan sakit didadaku. Rasanya seperti dihantam oleh atu besar nan runcing. Tapi tak apa, aku tidak boleh egois._

 _Kai dengan cepat menarik kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tumpukan dipundak ku. Ia menatap sangar kearah ku. Apakah sekarang dia marah? Ah~ aku sungguh bingung dengan sikap Kai yang sedari tadi berubah ubah. Tadi dia tersenyum, setelah itu menangis dan sekarang marah. Sebenarnya dia kenapa?_

 _" Bukan itu maksudku pabbo! Aku tidak menolakmu! Dasar tidak peka, Huh " sungut Kai sambil melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan berjalan dengan kaki menghentak kearah pintu keluar Cafe, yang membuat pengunjung lain di Cafe menatap nya bingung termasuk aku._

 _Eh. Tunggu dulu._

 _Dia bilang dia tidak menolakku? Aku tidak peka? Pabbo?_

 _Tidak menolak_

 _Tidak peka_

 _Pabbo_

 _Oh tidak._

 _Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari kursi Cafe itu dan berlari keluar — mengabaikan tatapan heran para pengunjung Cafe yang kini tertuju padaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, yang aku peduli kan hanya seorang Namja manis yang kini tengah membuka pintu mobil audi berwarna silver miliknya dengan kasar. Dengan nafas yang memburu aku pun menghampiri nya._

 _" Kai tunggu! " teriakku saat dia akan masuk kedalam mobilnya._

 _" hah hah hah, hey tunggu " ujar ku sambil mengatur nafasku._

 _" Apa?! " tanya Kai dengan dengan nada sedikit membentak._

 _Setelah nafasku kembali normal, aku pun dengan cepat menariknya kedalam pelukan ku. Menghiraukan ramai nya pejalan kaki yang berjalan sambil memperhatikan kami._

 _" Gomawo Kai~"_

 _" U–untuk apa? "_

 _" Gomawo karena sudah menerima Namja pabbo seperti ku "_

 _" Sehunnie "_

 _" Gomawo karena sudah menerima Namja tidak peka seperti ku "_

 _" hiks h–hunnie~ "_

 _" Gomawo Kai... Gomawo "_

 _" hiks hiks hun–eum hu-hummm emm " ucapan Kai terpotong karena bibirku yang menyumpal bibir berisi nya itu._

 _Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bibir manis yang selama ini aku puja. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan raga yang selalu aku kagumi. Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki cinta yang selama ini aku dambakan. Akhirnya aku memiliki seorang Kim Jongin. Bukan sebagai teman. Melainkan sebagai kekasih._

 _Aku berharap kisah kami akan terjalin indah untuk selamanya, bahkan hingga anak cucu kami nanti. Hanya itu—_

 _— yang aku harapkan_

 _Sehun pov END_

 _-Pilapelangi-_

 _" Aku tidak mau Appa! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih! " sebuah teriakan marah keluar dari mulut seorang Namja manis yang kini tengah berdiri didepan meja kerja sang ayah._

 _" Kalau begitu bawa kekasihmu itu kemari! " teriakan yang tidak kalah kerasnya keluar dari sang kepala keluarga yang juga sepertinya sama murkanya seperti si anak._

 _" Tidak, tidak sekarang appa " ujar sang Namja manis lirih._

 _" Kalau begitu terima perjodohan ini anakku. Mengerti lah, appa melakukan ini untuk kebaikan mu "_

 _" heh? Kebaikan ku? Bukankah appa hanya perduli pada kebaikan perusahaan appa?! "_

 _" Jaga ucapanmu Kim Jongin! Sudah habis kesabaranku. Sebaiknya kau keluar dan bersiap untuk menemui calon tunanganmu. Atau aku akan mencoret nama mu dari daftar keluarga Kim! " Bentak sang ayah yang sontak membuat anaknya meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar keputusan mutlak darinya._

 _" HIKS AKU MEMBENCIMU APPA! "_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Huhuhu

Mianhe~

Mianhe~

Mianhe~

Kalo Flashback nya baru segitu

Pila banyak tugas yang menumpuk, biasa lah kan... Anak sekolahan

Huhuhu

mianhe kalo banyak typo atau kawan sejenis nya, soalnya pila nggk ada waktu buat ngecek

Big thanks untuk yang udh ngereview, mian kalo pila belum bisa balas review nya. Mungkin pila balas pas chapter depan

Dan chapter ini cuman Flashback part 1 yeth.

Ya udh segitu dulu dari pila

ANYEONG~


End file.
